Mistborn: Survivor of Time
by Azure Moon 1353
Summary: This starts after the second book, almost as if the third never took place.  However, this takes place many, many years in the future: today.  The Deepness threatens the world with its return, but who can stop it now that Allomancy no longer exists?


_**Hey- I at first wrote this for an English project, but I wanted to know if it was worth me continuing to write. I would greatly appreciate your comments and reviews. :)**_

**Survivor of Time ~ A Mistborn Spin-off**

Mist covered the streets as Isaac walked out into the streets of Rita Ranch. Even after two years had passed since the mist settled in, he was still a little wary when taking first glance at them. Rubbing his hand through his brown wavy hair, the young seventeen-year-old boy turned to his right, heading toward the bus stop that would take him to school. A slight wind rustled his black shirt, which lay delicately over his athletic body- the reason why he wore shirts one size too small. He wasn't arrogant, not really, but he was confident; staying in great shape helped him feel more secure about himself. Though many of his friends thought him a girl-hungry animal, that was only a perk to his real purposes.

Finally reaching the stop, his green eyes scanned the mist for any shadows. A lithe shadow stumbled forward, tripping over its own feet. Less than a second later a girl walked into his view, shadow dissipated much similar to how the mists should have, long ago.

"Hey Keely." said Isaac with his big, cheshire-cat smile.

"Hey." responded the brunette female now standing directly in front of him.

She wore her hair to her shoulders, no product used though probably straightened. Her green eyes were dazzling, much more vibrant than Isaac's dimmed ones. Her clothes seemed in perfect place, not even the breeze having any effect on their placement. Smiling, she came up to Isaac even closer for a warm hug. Blushing slightly, Isaac managed to swallow down his embarrassment of hugging the girl he had the hots for. He was thankful for the bus that came to a sudden stop in front of them, preventing any other problems that may have come up had they stayed in their previous position.

Placing his blue-jeaned butt on the seat, Isaac took out his book in order to occupy his time before promptly arriving at school, 8:21am. He would've talked to the others on the bus, but there was simply no interest in doing so. It felt almost as if something in his life were missing, but he could not ever guess what it could've been.

_I wonder if this is how Stone felt before..._

Stone was Isaac's best friend two years ago. He was a tall fellow with very strange mannerisms, often confusing others with wild rambles he let out on purpose. Making others see you as less than what you really were gave you the upper hand. Unfortunately, Stone had graduated high school that year as well.

_Two years..._

Suddenly, the bus came to a halt. Looking up, Isaac realized that getting lost in his thoughts had passed the time a lot quicker than he expected. Putting the book back, carefully, into his bag, Isaac prepared for the rest of the day- boring schoolwork, necessary for him, as a senior, to graduate.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_**MANY years earlier...**_

_The Well of Ascension had been unlocked, and a dark force was set loose upon the world. The mighty Lady Heir was forced on a journey to save the world from the true Deepness: whatever she had set free. Vin Venture was not one to do things she herself hadn't decided, but this all came to be because of her._

_Elend walked up next her, putting his arm around her waist, pulling her ever-so-much closer to him. Emperor and Empress stood together on the edge of the city wall, taking in the beauty of their kingdom one last time. Disappearing past the horizon of the misty day, they were never to return to their people. No trace of them was left except for the rumors that floated around the skaa._

_One rumor said that the mists had finally retreated due to some self-sacrificing action of the couple._

_Another rumor said that they left their legacy behind. While many believe it meant their fame and fortunes, some knew the truth behind it all._

_A dark tunnel stretched endlessly in front of a robed figure, masked by the darkness itself. Walking through a hidden passage out of the noisy city, the only sounds that could be heard were that of a young baby, crying out for his tender mother to nurture him._

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

School day finally over, Isaac walked over to the band room to retrieve his instrument.

"Later Mr. Mat!" exclaimed Isaac to the best band director he had ever known. Looking back into the room, he suppressed the desire to reminisce on the fun he had spent here with the closest of friends. It was kinda of sad how _he_ had been the one who was supposed to leave to some other state. As coincidental irony had it, he had stayed... and the others had all left by now. However, Isaac did not appreciate the feeling of loneliness in his heart, so he brushed it away as he headed toward the bus bay.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Night came upon the world, and all was quiet. Isaac lay in bed staring at the ceiling, wishing for sleep to take hold of him. The mist seemed almost alive at night, creeping up far beyond where human height reached. It was almost as if it was coming to life after a long dormant sleep, wanting to take vengeance upon the land. Of course, Isaac would be grateful for such an event, as it would bring an interesting twist of fantasy into his otherwise simple life.

Almost as if responding to his thoughts, his window shook from an enormously powerful wind sweeping across the area. Deep down inside his soul, Isaac felt almost as if the world were calling to him.

_It's just hopeful desire and needless boredom that drives me to such insane thoughts._

Shrugging aside any thoughts of destiny and/or importance, he forced his eyes shut, therefore enabling him oblivious to the translucent figure standing amidst the mist. It really did not have much of a shape, but the 'thing' formed the outline of what could be seen as a person. Isaac shifted his body to the side, placing his face away from his window. The mist spirit dissipated into nothingness, all hints of supernatural activity now vanished. Sleep overtook the young boy, as well as dreams of what was long-forgotten.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Allomancy- the power to use metals to perform impossible feats, such as manipulate emotion, manipulate metal objects, enhance bodily functions, and see glimpses of the future. Such was the power that Vin and Elend harnessed, giving them the title of Mistborn._

_The final battle ensued, with Vin and Elend not faring very well against the unknown creature that had escaped _because _of them. Flaring pewter, Vin attempted to crush the creature in her small hands. Flaring Duralumin as well, her strength increased tenfold, giving her the power of 200 men easy- nothing happened. Having resisted her "touch", it flung her into a tree a few yards back._

"_Vin!" screamed Elend, quickly running to her side. Before he could reach her, however, the creature appeared in front of him with incredible speed. Speculating from afar, a terrible realization dawned on the lithe Mistborn leaning against a broken tree._

"_He was playing with us the whole time..." she mumbled to herself. Horror found its way into her entire being as she helplessly watched the man she love struggle for breath. "No..." she whispered, to no affect._

"_No. No. NO!" she screamed, not doing anything but attracting the gaze of the horrible creature about to kill her loved one- and he would've already been dead if it weren't for the burning of pewter giving him the endurance of twenty men._

_A smile crept on the creature's disfigured face, taunting the Mistborn woman who lay defeated on the ground. That's when it happened._

_Something inside of Vin snapped, and she could no longer feel much of anything inside of her. However, she _could_ feel a source of power outside of her. She could sense hidden power in the mist itself, as well as the line of power being drained from it and straight into the creature holding her husband._

_Drawing in the mist as she had only successfully done once before, Vin gained impossible power threatening to burst inside of her. The only time she had felt this much power was on a cold night long ago, right before she had accidentally let loose the creature now in front of her._

_With all her might, she flared all of her metals at once, somehow shaping the powers themselves into a physical force in front of her. Fear crept into the eyes of her enemy as he let go of Elend Venture. Throwing the strange force at the unsuspecting creature, it threw up its hands against the attack, also drawing power from the mist. It was naturally more powerful, so it let its guard down just enough for Vin to burn Duralumin._

_Enveloping the creature in a barrier field, her attack seemed to crush the creature's entire existence into a small ball of matter, floating where it had once stood as a formidable beast. Just as she was going to crush it, the power from the mist vanished, leaving her empty and powerless. The effects of not burning pewter took grip of her body, threatening to throw her into an endless coma._

_Attempting to draw more power from herself, Vin reached deep inside of her and grasped the only thing she could: her soul. Taking one last glance at Elend, she realized he wasn't there anymore. Confused, she was startled when hands appeared by hers, placed directly on top of them. Nodding at her, he urged her to continue on. As much as she wanted him to live, they both knew that neither of them would walk away- _could_ walk away from duty._

"_Death is light as a feather; Duty is heavy as a mountain."_

_Embracing her for the final time, Elend began to dissolve in front of her. He became a warm breeze that flowed through her, the only thing left of him being his lingering words. Feeling a new reserve of power inside, she pushed both of their existences into a seal for the Creature of Deepness._

_If all went as planned, the placed seal would never be broken. If it did, however, only one of direct bloodline to the two Legendary Mistborn would be able to destroy the Deepness for good. Faith was placed in the hope that such a thing would never happen, for if it did, the Mistborn heir would indeed be the only one who could stop it, but that didn't guarantee that he would be able to effectively do so._

_If it came to that, the world would need a man of resolve, who keeps hope close to him. It would need someone who could be sure of who they were, as well as who they wanted to become. The world would need a man well-rehearsed in the ways of Allomancy, greater in power than that even of the two Legendary combined. The chances of such a hero would be slim, which puts the world in an even graver danger. All that can be currently done is for the world, and its inhabitant, to hope. Hope is all that is left, and it will never die._

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

Waking to the sound of his alarm clock, Isaac had no time to ponder on his dream as he needed to get ready for school. Thankfully it was a Friday, so he would get to leave school at 12:55pm.

_I love not having a sixth period._

Finally read for school, he headed out into the mists on route to the bus stop.

As he stood waiting for a particular shadow, his thoughts went to the dream he had. He could only remember vague tidbits of what had happened, but there was an almost-urgency to what he had witnessed. He, of course, shrugged it aside as soon as the bus showed up.

_It was just a dream. And besides, I have better things to think about..._

_I wonder where Keely is today..._

And such as it were, his thoughts were lost in concern for the young woman he cared for.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The weekend was finally upon him as Isaac got off the Pantano bus. Walking home through the ever-moving mist, a figure stood in wait for him in front of his house. Unable to see who it was, Isaac felt worried about a possible threat. Hidden behind the mist, the figure could be anyone- friendly _or_ bad- though Isaac felt no desire for risks this day, as it had been a good day so far.

_If I act busy maybe he'll leave me alone..._

Pulling out his cell, he called someone he knew wouldn't answer. As the phone started to dial, he heard a ring from the hidden figure in front of him. Doubt flooded his mind.

_It _couldn't_ be him... could it?_

Now stepping forward with curiosity, Isaac continued this until the mist moved away from the top of the figure now only a few feet away. When the stranger's face shown, Isaac wasn't sure _what_ to think. He had been gone for _two whole years_- he felt betrayal, sorrow, longing, and even a twinge of happiness/excitement. The man who stood before him was none other than Stone- his best friend who had practically disappeared off the face of the Earth.

Taking in his appearance, Stone had grown up a lot since they last parted. His hair grew longer, as if it had not been cut in a while. He wore black pants, ripped in various places, and a black collared shirt, sleeves torn and collar up. On his back rested a cape Isaac almost didn't see. It seemed to melt into the mist itself, like it was made by the same 'material'. The cape would've seemed strange to anyone who didn't know Stone, but those close to him expected weird clothing and strange actions. That uplifted Isaac's spirits a bit, hoping that pieces of his friend were still inside this man.

"Hey kiddo." said Stone with a large smile, opening his arms for a manly embrace.

Not being able to hold himself back any longer, a smile found its way to Isaac's face as well, as he walked forward to hug his long-lost buddy. Stepping back from the embrace, Isaac realized that there were scrapes and bruises all over his old bud.

"What happened?" asked Isaac, once again worried- though not for himself this time.

"It's a long story, but I'm sure you're going to like it." With that, Isaac led him into his house and up-stairs to his room, where they could talk, reminisce, and discuss any and all events that occurred within the last two and a half years.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Once, two heroes arose to save the world. A young woman of thief origin and a young man of noble blood came together to courageously challenge the darkness that threatened to strangle the land once more._

_They succeeded, but at a great cost._

_For a many few centuries since, the world has been restored to blue skies, green plants, burgeoning flowers, and peaceful ideology._

_Now, the hope and faith of peace begins to dissipate like the mist, as a dark deepness once again returns to the world. Unfortunately, the magicks of old have been long-forgotten, as well as the prophecies and religious teachings of the past forewarning the current disaster about to begin._

_Now, all the hope that remains unknowingly goes to a young boy of seventeen, who does not even realize the powers he has hidden inside. It is up to young Isaac to save the world from evil treachery, but can he become a Hero of the Ages and defeat this menacing foe?_


End file.
